The Perfect Gift
by bluebird24
Summary: This year my best friend is gong to get the perfect Christmas present - me. An LP one-shot.


**A/N: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! **So originally this was a multi-chapter fic but I turned into a one-shot.

* * *

Lucas Scott has been my best friend since we were nine years old. They used to call us _Laurel and Hardy_. Lucas didn't care, but I did - especially when I found out that Laurel and Hardy were two guys. And they were friends. Nothing more.

I mean if people were going to compare us to dynamic duos, couldn't we have been Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers? OK, so maybe we didn't have twinkle toes, but **_still_**... even Lucy and Desi would have been a much better pick.

Anyways, Lucas is an only child. His mother, Karen, raised Lucas on her own ever since he was four years old. Dan, Lucas' dad, died tragically on his way home from work one night. He was killed instantly by a drunk driver. I didn't know Lucas when he lost his father, but if I did, I'd like to think that I would have been there for him because I would do almost anything for him. I know he'd do the same for me.

My name is Haley James, by the way. I come from a large family, much, much larger than Lucas' family. I have seven brothers and sisters and am the youngest of the clan.

I spent most of my time over at the Scott's house though. I even used to tell people that their family was small and they needed me. But deep down, I knew that wasn't the truth. I went over everyday because I had a crush on Lucas.

No, he doesn't know that. Maybe someday he'll know, but for now, it's my secret because in his eyes, he doesn't see me that way. To him, I'm not a girl. I'm his best friend. And best friends don't love each other like that. I wish that weren't true because then maybe it would be easier for me every time I meet his girlfriends.

Every year since college began, Lucas would bring a different girl home over winter break. You see Lucas and I had a pact. Before we could get serious with a boy or a girl, they would have to get the best friend's seal of approval.

I haven't approved any of his girlfriends, yet. And it's not because I'm head over heels for him, but if you were to meet these girls, you would understand. Like last year, he brought home a girl named Bevin.

_"But I don't get it," _

_There wasn't much the girl got. _

_"You're a girl,"  
_

_Ok, so she got that much. _

_"Yes, I am," I looked at Lucas and wondered how he was able to date this airhead. _

_"And you're Lucas' best friend?"_

_"Bevin, I told you about Haley, remember?" Lucas gently reminded. _

_"But I thought your best friend was a guy. I mean you are a guy, right? How can you possibly best friends with a girl?"_

Clearly, Lucas had chosen a winner. Sometimes I wondered why I loved him so much. But the more I thought about it, the happier I became. If Lucas dated girls like Bevin, then eventually he'd see what's been in front of him all along. He'd see me.

Boy was I wrong. That following year was senior year and Lucas was bringing yet another girl home over the holidays. It was also the year I decided to tell Lucas about the way I felt about him. I had it all planned out.

_"Lucas, she's not right for you,"_

_"What do you mean, Hales?"_

_"Well, you deserve better. You deserve someone who gets you. Someone who cares about you and loves you..."_

_"Someone like you?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Good, because no one comes close to you, Hales. I love you, Haley,"_

_"I love you, too,"_

Sigh. That'd be a perfect Christmas. Sadly, for me anyways, that perfect Christmas was going to wait because this year, Lucas brought home Peyton Sawyer.

"Haley, I'd like you to meet Peyton,"

Peyton? Wasn't that a guy's name? Oh no. I think Bevin rubbed off on me.

Unfortunately for me though, Peyton didn't look anything like a guy...maybe that was a good thing. Anyways, she was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a fitted black top. She was tall and a bit on the skinny side. What was worse was that she barely wore any make up and even I had to admit that she was pretty. But her hair was curly and blonde, reminding me of slithering snakes; like the ones Medusa had.

"Hey, nice to meet you," I barely managed to spit out.

"Nice to finally meet you, Haley. Lucas told me so much about you,"

"Really? I didn't know he liked to talk about me," I blushed.

"Yeah, he tells me that you're a song writer. I'd like to hear some of your work. I'm a huge music fanatic myself,"

This girl was good. She was polite, seemed intelligent and knew that the only way to into Lucas's pants was to be friends with the best friend. Well, bring it on, Peyton, cause this best friend isn't approving anyone.

* * *

Every year, our neighborhood threw a Winter Cookout. During the day, the kids would play a friendly game of touch football with their fathers' watching and coaching, while the mothers and some of the younger kids would stand on the sidelines and cheer on their boys. They would also make pots of hot chocolate and apple cider.

Lucas was a super athlete and always looked forward to this day. The fathers in the neighborhood all took Lucas under their wing when he was younger. I've been told that Dan was a kind man. He was always helping people out when he could. So in return, when Dan died, the other fathers treated Lucas like he was one of their own and Lucas treated their sons as if they were his younger brothers.

"He's so good with kids," Peyton attempted to make conversation with me. Normally, I would have ignored her, but I promised Lucas I'd be nice.

"Yeah, he is,"

"You know, I wish I grew up in a small town like this,"

"Where'd you grow up?" I asked as if I cared.

"New York City,"

"Oh. You're a city girl," For some reason she laughed at that.

"Born and raised. But I have to admit, I hate it. It's lonely back home. My dad's never home. Always away for work,"

"And your mom?"

"She passed away when I was nine,"

"Oh. Sorry,"

"Thanks. You know I'm glad Lucas asked me to spend Christmas in Tree Hill. I probably would have celebrated Christmas alone at the dorms,"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. How can anyone let his or her child spend Christmas alone? Thankfully, one of the fathers interrupted our silence.

"Alright, last play of the day," he yelled out.

Lucas' team was down by three points and they had the ball. They were only two car lengths from the end zone.

"Blue thirty-two. Blue thirty-two," Lucas yelled. "Hut, hut, hut,"

The ball was in play. Lucas gracefully jogged back a couple of steps as his team scattered and blitzed forward. He faked the pass, then handed the ball off to little Jimmy. Little Jimmy's eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe he had the ball. He was only six years old and the smallest kid in the game.

"Run, Jimmy, run," Peyton yelled right beside me. She must have been a cheerleader or something because I swear Medusa must have busted my eardrum.

Just as the other team was running towards the small, defenseless boy, Lucas swooped in, picked little Jimmy up onto his shoulders and ran towards the end zone. The other boys ran and jumped, trying to touch the boy with the football, but not one could reach.

Everyone watching the game couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Touchdown!"

Thanks to Lucas, Jimmy had won the game for their team. He was their hero.

Apparently, that's when Peyton said something to me, but I didn't hear her. I stood there, with a huge grin on my face, watching Lucas jump, still with Jimmy on his shoulders, with the other kids in celebration. I couldn't be more proud of Lucas.

And there I go again. Staring hopelessly at him, imagining that little Jimmy was our son. I know. I know, you all are probably thinking how insane I am, but I know you've all done it once or twice with that guy you love.

"Haley?"

I finally heard her call my name. I glanced back at her for just a moment and I knew. I quickly looked away when I had a feeling she had caught me daydreaming of Lucas playing with our kids.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked her to repeat herself.

"You love him," she whispered.

I finally looked at her and turned to stone.

* * *

If things weren't bad enough, they certainly got worse later that night. Lucas and I were supposed to go ice skating, just the two of us. It was our tradition. Every year we made a point to spend at least one night together doing something fun while his girlfriend of the year spent time with Karen or went to the mall with some other of our friends. But this year was different. Medusa was coming with us.

"Haley, she didn't invite herself. I asked her to come with us,"

Like I'd believe that lie. Snake-head was on to me and didn't want me spending time alone with Lucas. How selfish. "Why are you always defending her?"

"I'm not. Peyton's never been skating before so I thought that maybe we could teach her,"

"Are you kidding me? Has she not heard of Rockefeller Center or Central Park?" I may have not been to New York City before, but I know they had skating rinks in the winter. I saw them in the movies. "Just admit it, you want to spend more time with her instead of me,"

"K, now you're talking crazy,"

"Lucas, this is supposed to be our time together. Just you and me. What happened to that tradition?"

Lucas sighed. But before he could answer, Peyton came into the room.

"Luke, can I talk to you for a second?"

I'm pretty sure that Peyton had heard every word. Actually, seeing that she was just in the kitchen and we were yelling our lungs out in the living room, I know she heard everything.

As Lucas got up, he glared at me. Never, in the years we have been friends, had he looked so disappointed in me. When the door to his bedroom closed, I walked out of the house and out into the cold night. I didn't get far, not that I was planning on going anywhere. I just needed some fresh air.

The night was quiet until I heard them starting to argue. I couldn't really make out what they were arguing about, but I didn't care. They weren't getting along at that moment and it made me happy. A few minutes later, it got quiet again, which either meant, either one of them stormed out of the room or they were making up. I was hoping for the former.

"Hey,"

It was Lucas.

"Hey,"

He sat down beside me on the porch steps.

"So, Peyton's not feeling well…"

I laughed. I wasn't that stupid. "You don't have to lie for her. I know. Look, I don't feel like going anymore. So you can go with my replacement,"

I started to get up, but he reached out and held my hand. It scared me when I looked back at him. His eyes, so beautiful, were looking at me. That moment was perfect. I swear it started to gently snow.

"Haley, no one is ever going to replace you. You're one of a kind. I love you,"

I melted. Completely. Deep down, I knew he didn't mean that he was in love with me, but hearing him say that he loved me was close enough. I was in complete bliss and I was going insane because that's when I kissed him.

His lips weren't exactly what I expected. They were soft, but a bit chapped. How could Peyton, or any girl for that matter put up with lips like his?

I guess that's when I got the feeling that there was nothing more than friendship between us. But it was too late. The damage had been done. When I pulled back, I felt mortified. I knew he would want an explanation but that was going to have to wait. Because when I finally opened my eyes, Lucas wasn't looking at me. He was looking up at Peyton.

"Oh God," she covered her mouth with her hand, horrified at the sight of me and her boyfriend locking lips.

Before either of us could react, Peyton barreled right past us, with tears starting to fall. Lucas, still dumbfounded, didn't know what to do. He sat there, looking back and forth between his girlfriend who was running for her car and me, his best friend who had just kissed him.

"Go," I finally said to him.

"Peyt…I…Hale,"

"Go after her,"

Humiliated. Guilty. Foolish. I was that and more. As I sat there alone on the porch steps, I finished watching what I had set out to do.

Lucas caught up to Peyton just as she found her keys in her purse. He reached out for her but she painfully pulled away from his grasp.

"Don't touch me," she hissed at him.

He held his hands up and backed off a step, but he wasn't giving up on her. From where I was, I couldn't hear what he was saying to her. Knowing Lucas, he was probably saying something comforting but sweet at the same time. He was always good with words. It was his forte.

Peyton's shoulder began to tremble. I could hear her crying. Cautiously, Lucas placed his hand on her back, consoling her. Daringly, he pulled her into a hug. I let out a sigh of relief, thinking that I hadn't completely ruined everything, but I was wrong. That's when Peyton pushed Lucas away. I could only pick up a few words here and there, but I heard her last two words to him.

"We're done,"

My heart sank.

Lucas tried one more time, but she pushed him away again and got into the car. The engine roared to life and Peyton sped off, leaving Lucas standing in the street alone.

What had I done?

He didn't talk to me for days. It wasn't the first time we fought but it was the first time we went more than a few hours without talking and patching things up. So for the first time in years, I stayed away from the Scott's house. I don't know, maybe I was giving him time or maybe because I didn't want to humiliate myself any further.

When I woke up on Christmas morning, I knew I had to set things right between us. So I quickly got dressed and went over to his house. I was about to knock on his bedroom door when I heard his tired and broken voice.

"Hey Peyton, its Lucas. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. And I was hoping you could call me back. I just want to talk to you. If you could just please let me explain...Peyton, I…I love you,"

He stuttered. Lucas never stuttered unless he was very nervous and emotional. That's when I realized that Lucas really felt something for Peyton. It was also when I realized that I didn't have a Christmas present for Lucas, yet.

Three and a half hours later I found myself somewhere I never imagined being. I was doing my last minute Christmas gift hunt on Christmas day. I was getting Lucas something unique and something he wanted. Medusa. I mean Peyton Sawyer.

When I finally got her to open the door, I could see that she was living up to the nickname I had given her. Her curly locks were all over the place and seemed to have a mind of their own. Her eyes were red and puffy, clearly she had been crying.

"What are you doing here?"

Suddenly I wasn't so brave anymore. I had become a timid little school girl. "I came to apologize,"

"Fine and now you can go,"

Before she could slam the door in my face, I stuck my foot in the door. It wasn't the smartest idea, but it worked. Ignoring the throbbing pain, I pushed my way into her room.

"Peyton, you have every right to be upset with me but please you shouldn't take this out on your boyfriend,"

"You mean my ex who was kissing you?"

"He didn't kiss me. I kissed him," I clarified.

"I was standing right there. I know what I saw,"

"Then you would have seen him surprised and probably disgusted to have his best friend's lips on his. Or that he went after you and tried to explain what had just happened even though he couldn't fathom that I had just kissed him. And if you would have stayed, you would see that he hasn't spoken to me since that day. He does nothing but mope and brood around the house during his favorite holiday. But I know you know that because knowing Lucas, he's probably been calling you every hour,"

As if on cue, Peyton's phone began to ring.

"Peyton, that kiss meant nothing to him. And to tell you the truth, it meant nothing to me. It was like kissing my brother,"

She stifled a laugh.

"So what do you say? Come back with me to Tree Hill and spend Christmas with us or stay here alone on Christmas and throw away the best thing that probably ever happened to you."

* * *

When he opened the door and saw me standing there, I could see worry escape from his eyes. "Where have you been? Your parents have been looking for you,"

"I'm sorry for that and I'm sorry for what happened between you and Peyton. I thought I had feelings for you and then I kissed you," Oh God, this was embarrassing, "but I realized I don't have those feelings. I'm so sorry Luke. Please don't be mad at me,"

"I'm not mad at you. I mean I know I'm sexy, but…"

"Ew!"

He laughed as he hugged me, in a friends only way.

"Come here," I said pulling him out of his room. "The reason why I took off this morning was because I realized that I forgot to get you a present,"

"Aw, Hales, you shouldn't have. What is it?"

"Mistletoe,"

That stopped him in his tracks. I grinned and took his hand, leading him into the living room.

"Um…Hales," he was trying to protest politely.

When we entered the living room, he saw the Mistletoe I had hung, hanging over Peyton. His face lit up at the mere sight of her. Without hesitation he hurried towards her but stopped just inches away, not knowing if she was there to yell at him or hug him. Peyton smiled and embraced him like long lost lovers.

I watched, happily, as the two reunited love birds rested their foreheads on each others. Soft words were said. The romantic in me want to hover closer to hear every exchanged word, but unfortunately, I knew better than that. Just as they were about to kiss, I silently slipped away.

* * *

Their wedding was beautiful - and I'm not saying that just because I was in it.

The wedding party wasn't really traditional, but then again, Peyton wasn't really a traditional person anyway. She always liked being a bit different. I remember when Lucas and Peyton were discussing who was going to be their best man and maid of honor. Lucas had thought, since I was a girl, that I should be the maid of honor. Peyton disagreed.

_"No. Luke, I know Haley is your best friend, and I love Haley too, but I'd like my maid of honor to be my best friend,"_

_Lucas sighed, "I know, but I just want Haley to be a big part of our wedding. She's been..."_

_"I know, Luke. I want Haley to be a part of our wedding too," Peyton smiled, "And that's why I think she should stand up for you,"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"She can be your best man,"_

_They didn't know that I was in the back room. I heard it all and I thought they were insane. But leave it to Peyton surprise all of us. A few weeks later, after I finally agreed to be his best man, Lucas and I were at the cafe, waiting for Peyton to arrive. She had gone to the airport to pick up her best friend who was flying in from New York._

_"Are you sure about this Luke? I mean the best man should be a guy, he should be the one throwing you a bachelor's party with strippers," Lucas laughed at the thought, but I knew I was right because there was no way in hell that I was going to hire strippers for him._

_"Haley, don't worry. Peyton and I have it all worked out. Besides, all I want from my best man is for her to get me to the wedding on time, make sure I look good and to keep my nerves in check. For more times I can count on my fingers and toes, you've always been there for me Hales. You're my best friend and I know I can count on you to be there for me on my wedding day,"_

_Before I could shed a tear, Peyton's laugh interrupted our heartfelt talk - and everyone else's meal. My jaw must have dropped when I saw her. I looked over at Lucas, and I couldn't believe his reaction. He was smiling. Was he not seeing the same thing I was? Peyton, his fiancée, was arm in arm, giggling and smiling with another man._

_Lucas reacted first while I was still trying to pick my jaw off the floor. He happily greeted them over to our table. That's when Peyton let go of the other guy and flew into Lucas's arms. She mumbled something his ear but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes were focused on the dark haired guy who had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen._

_"Hey, you must be Jake. I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you," Lucas shook his hand._

_"Nice to finally meet the man who's finally taking her off my hands. You know, I was beginning to worry about her. She always told me that if she couldn't marry David Bowie, she wasn't going to get married at all,"_

_Lucas and Jake laughed while Peyton playfully shoved Jake._

_"Dude, shut up," Peyton embarrassingly said. "I was like ten."_

_"Try twenty." Jake smirked._

_Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "Well, I'm not David Bowie, but I can assure you that she's in good hands now,"_

_Peyton blushed for a second time before she noticed me sitting there, still speechless._

_"Oh, hey. Jake, this is Haley. Hales, this is Jake, my best friend,"_

_That's when Jake finally looked at me. His beautiful brown eyes looked at me, Plain Jane Haley James, and get this - he smiled!_

_"Ah, so you must be the best man I've been hearing so much about,"_

_Then it finally hit me, "Maid of honor. You're the maid of honor,"_

Everyone's eyes were on them. The couple of the night, also known as the newlyweds. Lucas gracefully guided his bride across the dance floor. The night was perfect. They were perfect. As I watched them, I wished that someday I would have a day like them and maybe I would.

"Care to dance?"

I tore my eyes off of my dream to see Jake standing before me, offering his hand. I hesitated.

"It's tradition for the bridal party to follow," he said.

I took his hand. He led to me to the dance floor where he placed his hand gently on my hips and mine around his neck. As we danced, I couldn't help but to take another peek and Lucas and Peyton. Tonight, was their night. It was the night that their lives together would begin.

I felt him staring at me, so I looked back at Jake. As I looked into his eyes, I knew that this story was far from over.

* * *

**A/N:** So here's the thing... the second part is supposed to tell how JH get together written from Peyton's point of view. Unfortunately I don't have it finished, nor do I intend to finish it. Sorry... I'm just too busy trying to wrap up my other fics and I don't plan on starting any new stories. _BUT_ if any you guys feel compelled to write the second part, feel free to.


End file.
